wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavender Chalcedony
|Alias = Kiro |Species = Gems |Sex = Sexless |Gender Pronoun = He/Him |Gemstone = Lavender Chalcedony |Gem Type = Quartz |Occupation = *Soldier (Formerly) |Alignment = *Homeworld (Formerly) *Pink Diamond (Formerly) *Yellow Diamond (Formerly) |Friend(s) = * Dendritic Agate (Best Friend) |Status = Active |First Appearance =*August 30th, 2017 (Debut) |Weapons = Hatchet |Hair =Black |Eyes =Violet |Titles = |Symbol = |Outfit = |Handedness = Left Handed|Complexion =Lavender |Height =8ft (Quartz sized)|Affiliation = |Music Theme = Vistoron|Accessories = }}Lavender Chalcedony is the gemsona version of N.R. Wynter's character Kiro. An eccentric yet charismatic quartz who grew in Earth's Prime Kindergarten. He currently lives with his best friend, Dendritic Agate. Appearance Lavender Chalcedony is an average sized quartz, although a head shorter than Dendritic Agate. Unlike gems of his kind, however, he is on the stockier side and has short, messy black hair instead of white. He has a light purple complexion with violet eyes, a long thin nose, and a sharp jawline. Due to the dendrites on his gemstone there are black spots found sporadically on his skin. These places include underneath his left eye, on his left hand, and on all of his finger tips. His gemstone is located on the back of his head. He wears a simple long sleeved shirt with black pants and a pink belt. The shirt isn't tucked in properly, covering the belt on the left side. Lavender Chalcedony's right pant leg is rolled up more than the other, revealing more of his multi-colored socks. A light pink indication is seen on the sole and heel of his shoes. Draped over his shoulders is a colorful, checkered jacket with colors ranging from blue to purple and to pink. Small white triangles are seen in each giant diamond shape, pointing at a random direction. His pink and white scarf, sharing a similar pattern, is loosely wrapped around his neck. Personality Lavender Chalcedony is a charismatic but vain eccentric with an odd fashion sense. He is a lover of performance arts to the point where his own movements are dance-like. Despite being a quartz, he isn't a fan of combat and avoids it as much as possible. Lavender Chalcedony doesn't like getting his hands dirty and usually has someone else do things for him. He is an attention seeker and is always looking for validation, even if he doesn't like to admit it. He goes to great lengths to get it and will get anxious if he doesn't receive the attention he needs. Lavender Chalcedony is a compulsive liar and is so good at lying he ends up being convinced by his own lies. Lying has become a way for him to cope and hates facing the truth, especially if he knows it will hurt him. When shown genuine trust and honesty, he's taken aback. He cherishes those he is close to, but is often scared of forming close bonds fearing he will get hurt. Because of this, he has a hard time keeping relationships of any kind. Between him and Dendritic Agate, he's the more outgoing and the brains of the duo. He's generally friendly, though a bit overbearing, towards meeting new people. Having great interpersonal intelligence, Lavender Chalcedony can easily be able to interact and understand others. Witty as well as clever who tends to think outside of the box. He can be cunning, often making convincing suggestions or threats when he needs to. The quartz has a bad habit of causing mischief, performing light pranks on strangers or friends alike. Lavender Chalcedony loves humans and completely indulges in their cultures. Abilities Lavender Chalcedony has standard Gem abilities. When paired with Dendritic Agate, he is the brains to her brawn. He doesn't attack directly, rather he uses tricks and confusion to defeat opponents. Although he's a quartz soldier, he's become rusty with actual combat and won't do well without help from his allies. Fusions List of fusions for Lavender Chalcedony. Skillsets * Shapeshifting: Despite most Gems having the ability to shapeshift, Lavender Chalcedony is very skilled at it. He specializes in transformations, often using it to trick others. * Hatchet Proficiency: Lavender Chalcedony doesn't use his summonable weapon unless he absolutely has to. His bamboo hatchet is strong enough to cut through hard surfaces with ease. Unique Abilities: * Holographic Projection: Lavender Chalcedony can project images from his gemstone or fingers. Unlike most Gem produced holograms, his are opaque, able to interact with solid matter, and have more variety in color (but restricted to blues and purples). This is primarily used to trick or enchant opponents. ** Stroboscopic Dance: Lavender Chalcedony uses holograms and dancing to confuse over even hypnotize his target. As he moves, his gemstone duplicates the last pose he made that lasts for a few seconds. ** Hypnosis: Similarly to his dancing, Lavender Chalcedony can use a stroboscopic effect with his hands to hypnotize a target. It may or may not work depending on the subject's susceptibility. ** Self Duplication: The most common use of his hologram ability. Lavender Chalcedony can create copies of himself. He has great control over them and able to see or hear what the copies experience. However, the more he duplicates, they harder it becomes to control them. * Dream Manipulation: Lavender Chalcedony has a unique ability to observe and control the dreams of others. This is performed by creating a holographic disc that hovers over the sleeping target. History Lavender Chalcedony was created in the Prime Kindergarten for Pink Diamond's new colony. He despised his position and had little desire to fight. Even when the Gem War began, he decided to run off and hide. He was caught by his friend and agate-in-command Dendritic Agate who attempted to bring him back to the front lines. But before she could do so, a Crystal Gem ambushed them and successfully managed to poof and bubble them. They sent their gemstones deep underground where they remained for thousands of years. Because of how deep they were, their gemstones were shielded from the corrupting light. Loosened rubble caused by an earthquake was the reason the two were unbubbled. After they were able to get back to the surface and catch up on what happened, both Lavender Chalcedony and Dendritic Agate decide to live on Earth. Relationships Dendritic Agate Lavender Chalcedony's closest friend and the only Gem he is completely comfortable with. This is evident by nicknaming her "Denny". He was able to learn trust and honesty through her. He cares about her a lot, always willing to cheer her up when she's down. He even adores the dendrites in his gemstone, saying they make him look unique and are proof of their friendship. Despite this, she isn't immune to his pranks. Lavender Chalcedony figuratively and literally looks up to Dendritic Agate. He often seeks her attention and, unintentionally, approval of his actions. Trivia * Lavender Chalcedony adores 80s, 90s, and J-POP styled clothing. * His gemstone has a few dendrites, meaning his gemstone has cracked a few more times in the past. Gemology * Lavender chalcedony is a variety of quartz. ** Its chemical composition is SIO2, has a MOHS scale hardness of 6.5 - 7, and has a trigonal crystal system. * Chalcedonies are a mixture of cryptocrystalline quartz and mogánite, rather than being a fibrous cryptocrystalline variety of Quartz. * Lavender chalcedony is a type of blue chalcedony with more pinkish hues. ** The color is a result of manganese or iron oxide impurities. * Lavender chalcedony is found forming in sedimentary and volcanic environments. it occurs over a long period of time, as minerals are slowly deposited into a pocket of another type of rock, such as granite. * Chalcedony has been used since the Bronze Age. * The name originates from from the Latin word Chalcedonius, which is thought to be derived from 'Chalcedon'. Chalcedon was an ancient seaport of Asia Minor, now known as Kadikoy, Turkey. * Metaphysically, lavender chalcedony is called the Speaker's Stone. It helps with communication skills, improve memory, encouraging reflections on one's actions, and making languages easier to learn. It also helps dispel negative energy and thoughts throughout one's life. ** Chalcedony also represents brotherhood, goodwill, togetherness, acceptance, kindness, responsiveness, receptivity, generosity, charity and friendliness. ** Chalcedony is said to help with sleep and ward away bad dreams. Gemstone References Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Quartz Category:Chalcedonies Category:Purple Category:Other Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Fabulous Five